Generally, lamp cups are always used for covering lamps. Therefore, extra lighting fixtures are needed to be a support for fixing the lamp cups.
In order to acquire the efficiency of auxiliary lighting, traditionally a small luminous lamp is then added after turning off the main lamp.
Moreover, a filter made by vacuum coating is used for filtering ultraviolet sent from a traditional lamp. That way is very expensive. The frequency filter only uses interferometric technique to filter ultraviolet which may harm the human body. Only energy loss is produced for the lamp and ultraviolet which has been filtered can not be transformed into visible light.